Sector D Industrial Storage and Ship Yard
Sector D Industrial Storage and Ship Yard is the heart of area 3 Legolands industrial area. It is located in area 3. Overview This sector has been around since season two but has only just been made into a sector as the industrial area of Legoland is now operational. Since season 2 there has been a small ship yard for all spare hovercrafts and vessels. In Legoland wars the layout of Legoland changed as it got bigger and the industrial area formed. Legoland decided to use the space in this area for all the operational ships and storage. As the industrial area make things such as ship and equipment it need lots of storage space to store raw materials and machines. That is why the area includes a storage space. The Industrial Area (Area 3) Legoland is a giant installation that is always in need of certain items that cannot be constantly sent to it therefore it need to make its own thing. After Legoland grew larger in Legoland Wars it needed a proper big area to build and manufacture its own thing. This is it, area 3 also known as the industrial area. Here ships are made, minerals are mined, metals are refined and energy is created for use of all of Legoland. There is an open space in the middle so the vehicles can get out. Also here you can sometimes see Legoland Spec Ops group fixing there yellow vessel. Located in the industrial area is area 3 power transformer. There are no labs located in this sector. Here is a list of all the sectors in this area: *Sector O High Altitude Launch Facility *Sector Y Industrial Storage and Ship Yard As there are only two sectors in this area you know that they must be big. Sector D is the biggest and it is made up of two parts as it says in its name. Here is more detail on them. Ship Yard There has been a ship yard since season 2. There always comes a time where the people of Legoland need a ship to transport thing, take people to places or just to have fun. The ship yard is the place for it. Here all of Legoland ships and vehicles that are not currently not in use are stored. These can include: *Mining vehicles *Fighter craft *Cargo ships *Leisure Craft *Of planet investigation vehicles *Scouting vehicles * Military vessels *Personal ships *Public ships All of these and more are in the ship yard. Industrial Storage All the factory's and other facility's in the industrial area need materials stored somewhere. The industrial storage area is a big area in sector D where lots of boxes and crates of all different shapes and sizes can be stored. There are boxes being delivered all the time so a small hovercraft is needed to move all the boxed to there needed places. Current Status Online at full working order, building, fixing, mining and storing everything that Legoland 7 needs.